


Looking After the Nerd

by NyxWordsmith



Series: Nyx Fills Prompts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Overworking tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: Logan's busy trying to figure out what's wrong with the mindscape but maybe...maybe it's nothing at all.





	Looking After the Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Overworking

Sometimes, Logan appreciated the quiet of the mindscape when the others were busy. Sometimes...it made him suspicious.

Today, appeared to be a suspicion day.

As far as Logan's schedule was concerned, there was nothing planned. Roman wasn’t due in the imagination, Patton didn’t need to focus on any moral dilemmas and since no major decisions were being made, Virgil could relax.

So...why was it so quiet in the mindscape?

He had attempted to ignore it most of the day, the scurry of Virgil's feet as he padded to some unknown location, Patton's barely stifled giggles, Roman half tripping down the stairs…

But after a day of unease and disquiet as he worked, Logan couldn't take it anymore. He  _ had _ to know.

It was late by the time he got up, feeling his legs protest loudly. How long had he been sitting at his desk? He rubbed his face, blinking at the desk, eyes sliding to the coffee mug and realising it had long since gone cold. Forgotten since morning.

When was the last time he'd gotten up?

He worked his way to his bedroom door, opening it slowly and adjusting his glasses as he stepped out. The hall was empty...the living room sounded empty...huh. Maybe the others had gone to hang out with Thomas?

Logan would deny to his dying day that it stung.

He managed to relieve himself and wash his face, running damp fingers through his hair and blew a raspberry at his reflection.

He had worked himself all day, huh?

He caught a glimpse of something purple in the corner of his eye, spinning around and narrowing his eyes at where it had been. Wait...when had the hall lights gone off?

This time, it was something red that snapped him from his confused musing, stumbling to chase the colour…

There was no one in the hall…

A familiar, warm giggle rang from the living room, and Logan trudged there slowly. Was something amiss? It had gotten darker than he remembered, and but there was something...excited and warm in the air. Something like the buildup to a punchline. Usually that feeling only exuded from Roman or Patton. Virgil was better at sarcastic quips.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, clinging to the banister, a strange sensation of deja vu washing over him.

This had happened before, hadn't it? Wandering down, following flickers of movement or colours or sounds…

“Lo…” Virgil's raspy voice gently called, “Lo…?”

Logan hummed as he reached the living room floor, “Where are you?”

He heard the flutter before he felt the fuzzy blanket wrap tightly around him, along with Roman's strong arms, “Did you fall asleep at your desk again?” Roman's voice was soft and warm in his ear.

“What? No.” He answered, “What are you-” a faint blue glow lit up from where the t.v would be, illuminating shapeless colours. Patton's grey onsie on the couch, giggling softly as Virgil's purple hoodie shifted a blue blanket onto the emotional side.

Roman chuckled softly, “You're not wearing your glasses.” He answered warmly, gently lifting Logan from his feet.

Logan pouted, “Yes, I am.” He protested.

Virgil gently snickered, a shapeless coloured blob as he turned to Logan, “No, hun, you're not.” He assured.

“ **You think you're funny?** ” Logan wriggled as Roman swung Logan up into his arms, “This is a trap!”

Patton giggled, “You did forget your glasses, dear.”

Logan pouted as Roman held him close, Virgil shifting another red blob onto the couch before Roman sat.

“But...thats…”

Virgil chuckled, "It's late.” he assured as Roman draped him over his lap, chuckling warmly as Patton snuggled against his side, “We've been watching movies. You seemed real invested in that schedule.”

He heard the smirk in Virgil's voice, the knowing lilt that said  _ he _ had been in to check on Logan and found him asleep. That he had probably stolen Logan's glasses and set up the movie marathon and hunt.

“You planned this.”

Virgil snickered, “With some help.”

Roman nuzzled into Logan's hair, kissing behind his ear lightly as Patton rubbed his knees, “We can help with the schedule tomorrow-”

Patton never got to finish his attempt at placating Logan. The nerd melted as Virgil ran his fingers through his hair, “Lemme worry about any scheduling.” He answered, “You lot are exhausted.”

Logan nodded with a half-hearted hum, letting the others settle him where they could all settle into a happy little cuddle pile. Though he couldn't see the movie, he could hear the movie Big Hero 6 playing smiling softly as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
